Gula Darah
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Hipoglikemia membuat kulitnya terlampau pucat, mudah kelelahan, pening tak mau move on, selalu gelisah dan keringat dingin sering keluar, sekujur tubuh acap gemetar, dan emosi tidak stabil. O, sial sekali. Muncullah penderitaan ringan Seiji. Request by Adelia Santi.


**_Story By:_** **Bekantan Hijau _._**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **Yuki Midorikawa.**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Genre: Romance/Humor/semi-Family/Drama/Parody._**

 ** _Pair: MatoNatsu_**

 ** _Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai, BL, typo._**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _Gula Darah_**

 ** _xXx_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Seberapa penting gula darah?

Sangat penting. Mungkin kedengarannya sepele, namun sebenarnya sangat penting untuk diperhatikan.

Gula darah adalah energi bagi tubuh. Walau tubuh ditimbuni lemak yang merupakan tenaga cadangan, bukan berarti bisa menggantikan gula darah. Masalah pada tiap kasus gula darah bukan hal yang dapat disepelekan.

(Seiji meringis geli tidak berminat mendalami.)

Biasanya, usai mengonsumsi makanan dan minuman, sistem pencernaan akan bekerja memecah karbohidrat menjadi glukosa yang nantinya akan diserap oleh aliran darah. Ini penting! Karena nantinya, zat tersebut berfungsi untuk sumber energi sel tubuh.

Berapa kisaran normal kadar gula darah?

Apabila mencari di internet atau menurut penjelasan teori dokter, kisaran 70-130 mg/dL. Menurut pengalaman lapangan kerja, yang perlu ditanamkan adalah di atas 100 mg/L dan di bawah 200 mg/dL.

Apa yang akan terjadi apabila gula darah di atas 200 mg/dL? Itu disebut hiperglikemia. Efeknya macam-macam, tergantung kondisi. Apabila memiliki bekas luka atau bekas garukan yang masih segar, kinerja alami kulit menyingkirkan kulit rusak dan menggantinya dengan lapisan kulit baru akan terhambat. Tidak mau sembuh meski sudah diobati. Lainnya, diabetes atau kencing manis. Sungguh bahaya, berhati-hatilah agar tidak mengonsumsi gula secara berlebihan.

Mata pun bisa terancam mengalami kebutaan.

Apa yang akan terjadi apabila gula darah di bawah 100 mg/dL? Itu disebut hipoglikemia. Tubuh akan mudah lelah dan kepala mudah sekali pusing. Dalam beberapa kasus, ketika hendak berdiri, kepala bisa diserang sakit yang luar biasa mendadak. Tak jarang kehilangan kesadaran walau sebelumnya tidak melakukan kegiatan berat sama selali.

Kurangnya gula darah bisa membuat otak sulit berkonsentrasi, dan emosi mudah sekali berubah ketika pusing melanda. Kadang orang-orang salah mengira dan menyebutnya sebagai gejala bipolar. Sungguh kurang pengetahuan.

Jika dibiarkan, bisa berakibat pada penglihatan juga.

Bagaimana cara mengetahui gula darah dalam tubuh?

Pergilah ke klinik atau rumah kesehatan terdekat, tanyakan pada petugas, bisakah cek darah? Umumnya, yang dicek adalah gula darah, asam urat, dan kolesterol.

Itulah yang Seiji lakukan.

Dr. Takuma sukses menimbulkan wajah kalem Seiji meringis. Atas paksaan Nanase, Seiji pergi ke klinik ujung kompleks untuk periksa kondisi tubuh. Sebab, sudah dua bulan ini Seiji mengeluh sering pusing dan tubuhnya mudah lelah. Padahal tidak panas.

Seiji menolak karena tidak merasa sakit yang berat. Namun, ketika Seiji mendadak ambruk hilang kesadaran ketika hendak berdiri usai membaca buku di teras belakang, Nanase memekik gusar menyuruhnya segera berperiksa.

Lelah berdebat, ia memilih menurut. Seiji diperiksa usai mengutarakan keluhannya pada Dr. Takuma. Periksa biasa, dan terakhir darah Seiji diperiksa. Biasa saja, cuma ujung jari ditusuk jarum.

Dr. Takuma menyiapkan peralatan sementara Seiji membenarkan kaus. Ujung jari diolesi alkohol untuk mematikan kuman, lalu jarum khusus yang berbentuk seperti pena diarahkan ke puncak jari. Tak terasa sakit kala jarum menusuk singkat, kemudian darah keluar dari lubang kecil.

Tangan Dr. Takuma meremas jari Seiji agar darahnya keluar lebih banyak sebelum kulit berinisiatif menutup jalan keluar darah. Darah tersebut dibiarkan menetes ke benda pipih sampai berbunyi _'beep'_ satu kali.

Kolesterol Seiji normal. Jarang makan siap saji dan berminyak; lebih suka makanan rebus membuatnya terhindar dari kolesterol tinggi.

Asam urat Seiji. Wow, Dr. Takuma sontak mengomel melihat angka 8,7 muncul di alat keparat penyebab kesialan Seiji. Bagus sekali, menyalahkan benda mati yang hidup cuma mengandalkan tenaga baterai.

Ketika angka 47 muncul saat tes gula darah, Dr. Takuma makin mencaci maki–menurut telinga Seiji. Gula darahnya rendah sekali walau tubuh Seiji cukup berisi. Uh, oh, Dr. Takuma menulis resep dengan ceramah panjang.

Hipoglikemia membuat kulitnya terlampau pucat, mudah kelelahan, pening tak mau _move on_ , selalu gelisah dan keringat dingin sering keluar, sekujur tubuh acap gemetar, dan emosi tidak stabil.

O, sial sekali. Muncullah penderitaan ringan Seiji–dari sudut pandang Nanase.

Ia diharuskan banyak makan daging putih dan sayuran, mengurangi biji-bijian dan kopi. Dr. Takuma juga menyertakan obat tambah darah selain obat yang harus dikonsumsi.

Pemuda itu tak masalah dengan sayuran, ia suka makan sayur, lebih mengenyangkan dan segar daripada daging. Tentu saja dalam bentuk rebusan, karena lebih hangat dan segar untuk dikonsumsi.

Begitu pun daging putih dan biji-bijian. Ikan merupakan sarapan wajib, dan Seiji tak terlalu suka natto.

Namun, kopi?

Alih-alih menurut, Seiji mengeluh tidak boleh minum kopi. Dan menurut sejarah hidup Seiji, ia rutin mengonsumsi kopi nihil gula. Ia harus menggantinya dengan segelas air hangat ditambah sesendok makan gula.

Makan manisan atau minum air manis selalu membuatnya _eneg_.

Nanase rajin sekali menyertakan segelas air mineral dicampur gula setiap jam makan. Baik saat sarapan, makan siang, _afternoon tea_ , dan makan malam.

Penderitaan bagi Seiji yang anti manis.

Satu minggu berlalu.

"Ukh ..."

Seiji Matoba berjalan lunglai di sekitar pertokoan. Pemuda berusia 28 tahun, nyaris terseok-seok kabur dari Nanase. Nenek tua itu makin gencar menyuruhnya mengonsumsi gula, berdalih perawatan gula darah.

Peluh menetes di dagu, baru menyadari betapa panasnya udara begitu keringat mengalir nyaris salah arah menuju mata. Seiji mengusap kening, punggung tangan basah seketika. Pada puncak musim panas, seharusnya ia tidak keluar rumah.

Betapa hebatnya efek gula sampai Seiji rela kabur siang-siang kala matahari bersinar sangat terik.

Lebih bodoh lagi kabur sebelum makan siang dan lupa sarapan karena sehabis jogging tadi ada tamu berkunjung di akhir pekan.

Ia memandang sekeliling, mengabaikan raut wajah penasaran sekaligus heran orang-orang melihat perban menutupi mata. Perutnya bergejolak akibat rasa lapar yang ia tahan. Karma, sebab Seiji rewel kabur dari glukosa.

Mencari-cari restoran atau kafe terdekat. Yang ... Ada AC dan menyediakan makanan dingin. Dalam panas terik begini, Seiji tak mungkin menikmati makanan rebus. Bahkan kaus di badan terasa basah.

Andai kata Seiji lahir bukan di keluarga tua, sudah pasti sumpah serapah dimuntahkan keluar. Hahaha, Seiji tertawa menyadari dirinya sudah terinfeksi kelakuan keluarga tua. Bukan bagaimana cara bertingkah, tidak. Jelas bukan itu.

Saku tadi sudah dirogoh, nyaris memekik gembira dompet tak lupa dibawa. Di zaman sekarang, ke mana-mana harus bawa uang. Menjadi buron pun kantong wajib tebal.

Peduli setan penampilannya mencurigakan lantaran berambut panjang dan mata kanan diperban, dipadu baju kasual. Dari sudut mana pun, penampilan Seiji tidaklah lazim. Selama punya alat pertukaran, kata 'silakan' selalu menyambut.

Keluar dari gang pertokoan, Seiji mencium bau manis.

Hidung mengendus-endus. Aroma lembut dan manis semakin hinggap pada indera penciuman seiring kaki melangkah. Kepala harus ditoleh jika ingin melihat ke sisi kanan. Seiji berhenti melangkah ketika berada di depan deretan gedung-gedung megah pencakar langit.

Tetapi yang menjadi perhatiannya bukan itu.

Kelopak mata kiri naik-turun, Iris delima berhenti bergerak begitu menangkap papan nama dari kayu berwarna karamel. Ada ukiran cantik membentuk sulur dedaunan dan bunga, di tengahnya terukir beberapa huruf alfabet merangkai nama bangunan.

Bangunan tunggal dua lantai, berada di tengah antara toko bunga dan toko alat tulis. Seiji mendapati bunga-bunga yang dijual sedikit layu, pasti karena cuaca yang sangat panas. Seorang remaja keluar dari toko alat tulis membawa kantong cokelat karton.

Di lantai bawah dinding bangunan terbuat dari kaca, ruang di dalam bisa dilihat. Seiji mengetahuinya sebagai kedai kopi saat matanya menangkap entitas vakum cup dan botol-botol kaca berisi biji kopi. Sepertinya merangkap kafe, karena di meja-meja yang tersedia dihidangkan berbagai kue dan roti-roti lezat pesanan pengunjung yang datang.

Kedai itu terlihat hangat dari luar, mungkin karena ekstarior kayu berwarna cokelat _walnut_. Samar-samar terdengar suara musik klasik dari dalam. Sepasang sejoli keluar dengan wajah puas, membicarakan kelezatan kopi yang dihidangkan.

Kopi, dan roti manis.

Seiji merasakan hatinya teriris.

Ironis sekali mengingat kopi seringkali dimakan dengan kudapan manis. Apalagi di kalangan anak muda.

Pedih hati Seiji mengingat titah mutlak Dr. Takuma dan Nanase yang melarangnya minum kopi sementara, dan harus memperbanyak konsumsi manis.

Mungkin _short cake_ dengan taburan stroberi tidaklah menarik, akan tetapi likuid hitam dengan serpihan karamel atau cokelat pahit di atasnya sangat menggiurkan. Seiji sudah kecanduan kopi semenjak umur dua belas tahun, dan ia tak mungkin tahan tidak minum kopi sehari saja.

Cih, mengapa kafein termasuk berbahaya bagi gula darah?

Itu menjengkelkan.

(Seiji pun bisa kehilangan kegeniusan apabila sudah terbawa emosi napsu.)

Tenggorokannya kering, Seiji meneguk liur di rongga mulut yang nyaris menetes keluar memandang kopi dituang ke dalam cangkir.

Astaga, ini sungguh konyol. Bukan khas Seiji mengidam sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Apa dia sudah terlalu kecanduan kopi sampai tidak sanggup berpisah barang sehari? Seminggu tak ada kafein, Seiji Matoba frustasi.

Matahari bersinar makin terik.

Keparat.

Persetan dengan gula darah.

Melangkah tegap, pria dewasa tak acuh melanggar nasihat. Cukup kali ini saja, karena Seiji sudah tidak tahan. Lagipula tubuhnya sudah lebih berenergi dan kepalanya tidak lagi mudah pusing. Nanti malam pasti Nanase akan mencekokinya dengan air gula lagi.

Ini lazim. Begitu seseorang melanggar sesuatu, hal umum yang dilakukan adalah menyingkirkannya. Karena, ketika dilanggar, norma dan aturan tidak ada artinya. Akibatnya kelak, itu urusan nanti. Seiji sudah siap menanggung.

Gagang pintu didorong, muka diterpa udara manis roti dan kopi lezat. Ah, ini dia, ini yang Seiji rindukan. Wangi khas biji kopi yang digiling, disiram air panas dan dipanaskan lagi dalam mesin pengolah kopi.

Lonceng dari pintu kayu berdenting lembut.

Udara dingin AC menyejukkan tubuh, Seiji menarik napas, mengganti karbon panas dengan oksigen dingin. Tidak terlalu dingin, tetapi cukup membuatnya segar. Tak bagus apabila udara dalam ruang terlalu kontras dengan luar ruangan.

"Selamat!"

Pria dewasa terkejut, mendaki jarak selangkah ke belakang. Dua orang pelayan tersenyum ramah padanya sambil bertepuk tangan.

Mengernyit bingung, seorang butler berambut pirang ber- _name tag_ 'Hoshiyomi' berjalan mendekat. Seiji menyimpan banyak pertanyaan, sedikit berharap _butler_ jangkung ini akan memberi penjelasan padanya.

"Maaf mengejutkan. Saya manajer sekaligus pemilik kafe Standard House." Dia memperkenalkan diri. Seiji masih berdiri waspada.

Itu nama kedai ini? Seiji melupakannya begitu teralihkan pada wangi kopi.

"Anda terpilih sebagai pengunjung keseratus hari ini. Selamat!" Tangan diulurkan pada Seiji.

Ragu-ragu Seiji membalas jabatan.

Para pengunjung memperhatikan mereka. Sebagian bertepuk tangan sekaligus iri, lainnya mungkin heran melihat perban.

Pemilik kafe tak hirau, justru menambahkan.

"Ini hari _anniversary_ kafe untuk yang kelima, oleh karena itu kami sengaja menghitung jumlah pengunjung sejak kafe dibuka. Sekali lagi selamat, andalah pengunjung ke seratus!" Pelayan muda di sebelahnya beringsut maju, Seiji heran memandang gaya rambut _hi-lite_ hitam dan poni indigo.

Lima lembar tiket diangsurkan pada Seiji. Tercetak _Special Free Coffee and Dessert Standard House_. Semacam kupon diskon, eh? Bedanya ini tiket gratis.

Pintu dapur kafe di samping kasir terbuka diiringi derap langkah. Puluhan mata mengerling, dan mendapati beberapa pemuda berseragam kembar keluar dari dapur membawa dua nampan di masing-masing tangan. Seisi kafe sontak riuh melihat isi baki.

Seiji meringis jijik memandang tumpukan roti-roti lezat berlumur krim dan sirup manis.

"Dan untuk semua pengunjung yang masih tersisa dan yang akan datang nanti, kami hidangkan penganan manis spesial buatan _chef_ andalan, dan kopi gratis."

Hiruk pikuk kafe menimbulkan pening hinggap ke kepala. Bagus sekali. Seiji benci kebisingan.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kupon tersebut khusus untuk pasangan. Anda bisa membawa teman atau kekasih Anda kemari sebagai teman makan."

Pasangan?

Mendengus kecil, mata delima melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ada satu meja kosong tersisa.

"Akan kupikirkan," ucap Seiji kalem.

"Ada pesanan?"

"Secangkir _caramel macchiato_ dan pasta ayam _alfredo_."

Tidak menunggu, Seiji berlalu menuju meja incaran. Dalam hati, ia tak berminat mencari pasangan. Perlu digarisbawahi, tujuannya kemari semata-mata untuk menikmati secangkir kopi, lalu pulang.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa kalimatnya bisa menjadi pedang bermata dua.

Tangan besar menggeser kursi kayu klasik berpernis untuk duduk, Seiji menyamankan diri. Rasanya sejuk dan nyaman. Seiji salah lihat. Dinding kafe di belakang kasir satu-satunya dinding kayu berwarna seperti kue jahe, lantai cokelat _pecan_ sedikit lapuk. Anniv ke berapa? Kelima kalau tidak salah. Ah, tak heran jika mulai lapuk.

Kelopak mata turun.

Walau demikian, Seiji tak memungkiri interior kafe nyaman dan menenangkan. Meski bau manis kue mengusik hidung, aroma kopi pekat masih memanjakan penciuman.

Biji kopi harus digiling dahulu sebelum dihidangkan. Seiji pernah membandingkan kesegaran dan nikmat biji kopi yang digiling lama sebelum diseduh, atau langsung diseduh air panas.

"Permisi."

Netra delima muncul, Seiji mendapati pemilik kafe berdiri di depan meja dengan seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

"Pemuda ini baru saja datang. Dan kami kehabisan meja kosong. Ap–"

"Biarkan dia duduk," potong Seiji, kembali memejamkan mata.

Selanjutnya, hanya dengung yang didengar Seiji. Harum kopi terlalu merasuk, nyaman sekali dicium. Perawatan gula darah tak lagi menyebabkan stres. Surut seiring aroma kopi diendus lebih dalam.

Siapa pun yang ada di hadapannya satu meja saat ini, Seiji tak peduli. Abaikan dia, fokus pada hidangan nanti. Mumpung gratis.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Seiji membuka mata tatkala mendengar suara ramah pelayan.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Silakan dinikmati."

Sepiring pasta dan secangkir kopi susu. Aroma lezat hinggap di penciuman, Seiji memperhatikan dengan seksama helai mie bergumul disiram saus ayam gurih. Tak disangka, _chef_ kedai ini boleh juga.

Wangi manis alami susu sapi murni dengan karamel dicampur hasil gilingan bubuk biji kopi segar dalam cangkir menguarkan aroma pahit-gurih samar-samar. Lidah Seiji menjilat bibir lapar.

Ouh, Seiji nyaris meneteskan air liur. Sialan, salahnya tak mengisi perut seharian dan frustasi gula darah. Berkat perut lapar, _chicken alfredo_ ini benar-benar menggugah selera.

Melalui batinnya, Seiji membuat catatan mental untuk datang lagi ke kedai ini lain waktu. Hitung-hitung memanjakan diri dari perawatan gula darah yang menyiksa.

"Kue!"

Perhatian Seiji buyar oleh cicitan riang. Mata delima mengerling ke depan.

 _Butler_ jangkung berkacamata menghidangkan sepotong kue dan segelas susu kokoa di sisi lain meja.

Helai perak potongan poni dibelah tengah. Raut wajah berbinar-binar memandangi pai apel dengan potongan _hazelnut_. Pemuda– ... Tidak. Remaja? Dilihat dari penampilan, sepertinya anak remaja.

Nyaris ia lupa bahwa dirinya sendiri yang mempersilakan remaja ini duduk semeja dengan Seiji. Oh, pikirannya terlalu dibutakan kafein.

Mengesampingkan entitas si remaja, Seiji memilih berkutat pada hidangan di depan mata. Diputuskan mencicipi pasta terlebih dahulu.

Garpu dan sendok diraih, mie melekuk melingkari garpu yang berputar, decak halus saus ayam terdengar saat ujung mie menyentak alumunium. Pasta melingkar dibawa ke depan bibir menganga kecil.

Lezat.

Terlintas di benak Seiji ketika lidahnya mencecap saus gurih. Helai mie masuk dalam mulut. Renyah dan. Kental dan gurih saus bercampur kaldu dan cacahan ayam. Tak lupa asam manis tomat dan cabai pedas sebagai sentuhan akhir.

Pemuda hitam kembali memutar garpu, menyuap pasta tuk kali kedua. Membiarkan mulut dipenuhi cita rasa lezat.

(Hanya karena penampilan serba hitam dan perbannya tak lazim, bukan berarti hatinya juga hitam. Kopi hitam pun mampu mencerahkan hati.)

Ia baru akan beralih mencicipi _latte_ ketika tatapan sepasang mata menembus kesadaran. Kepala menengadah, menangkap basah remaja di seberang meja.

Benar saja, ia panik ketahuan sedang mengamati.

"Ada apa?" Tenggorokan menelan hasil kunyahan pasta.

"O-oh, maaf. Saya tidak bermaks–"

"Katakan saja," potong Seiji.

Bukan maksudnya tidak sopan, sudah dari sananya begitu. Karena seorang Seiji Matoba masih termasuk golongan _A very direct person who speaks up when something is bothering them._

(Apabila dikurangi tuntutan keluarga tua tentunya.)

Remaja itu terlihat ragu-ragu, iris mata mengerling ke paras Seiji dan pai sisa setengah bergantian.

Kalau menurut Seiji, kemungkinan besar yang akan muncul nantinya berupa pertanyaan tentang–

"Kenapa mata Anda diperban?"

–perbannya.

Tepat dugaan.

Alis Seiji terangkat. Gagang cangkir dijepit tiga jari tengah, kelingking lurus menyangga sisi bawah cangkir. Mulut cangkir di bawa ke hadapan bibir. _Latte_ diseruput khidmat.

Aah ..., fantastis.

Lidah mencecap nikmat, puas oleh kenikmatan biji kopi bercampur karamel gurih dan susu segar. Seiji membiarkan likuid kecokelatan di dalam rongga mulut untuk beberapa saat sebelum meneguknya. Enak sekali.

Cangkir diletakkan di atas tatakan semula. Seiji memandang lawan bicara dengan wajah _pokerface_. "Merasa aneh melihat wajahku?"

"Oh, tidak! Saya cuma–uh ..."

Anak ini pasti sangat bodoh dalam bidang politik. Lantaran politik, dalam tingkat manapun adalah ajang latihan kebohongan meyakinkan tuk kekuasaan otoriter.

Kalau mau jadi orang jujur, belajarlah memahami dan membuat kebohongan terlebih dahulu.

Manik delima mengerling penuh makna, jemari ramping menyentuh perban. "Ini bekas operasi."

Matanya menerawang kaget.

Cepat-cepat ditambahkan. "Bukan mataku, cuma kelopaknya. Bulan lalu mataku timbilan karena alergi debu. Nasib sial, malah semakin bengkak dan bernanah. Jadi, harus operasi."

"Dijahit?"

Pria lebih tua menggeleng. "Hanya ditusuk jarum hingga nanah dan darahnya keluar. Beberapanya dikeluarkan paksa, bengkaknya ditekan agar nanah beku mau kelu–Kenapa wajahmu?"

Telapak tangan dilarikan menutupi bibir, raut wajah memucat sedikit menghijau. Anak itu memandang Seiji dengan raut wajah tidak terdeskripsi.

Ah.

Mual, ya?

Tertawa kecil, pria dewasa memutar-mutar pasta. Gulungan mie dilahap, dikunyah pelan-pelan. Tidak baik makan terlalu cepat, sayangi pencernaan. Indera pengecap sukses terpuaskan. Lega napsu pailan berangsur-angsur lenyap seiring perut yang mulai terisi.

Pasta ditelan. "Aku bahkan melewatkan beberapa hal."

"... Sakit?"

"Tidak." Seiji menambah gestur meyakinkan dengan menggeleng.

Dasar bocah naif. Lihat wajahnya, sampai merinding begitu. Ha, pasti seleranya menikmati kue langsung lenyap.

Ini namanya apa? Senjata makan tuan? Niat baik berujung penyesalan? Entahlah.

"Nak, mau lihat?" Godanya sambil mengunyah potongan-potongan kecil daging ayam cincang berbumbu. Ujung telunjuk mengarah ke perban.

Kepala perak buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak! Terima kasih! Saya menolak!"

Diam-diam pria dewasa mengulum senyum, menikmati perubahan ekspresi lawan bicara.

Remaja perak terdiam, kehabisan bahan bicara. Sejenak ia melirik kuenya, masih ada setengah lagi untuk dinikmati.

Arah mata ganti beralih pada pria asing di seberang meja. Tangannya terampil menggulung pasta. Sekilas, tak terlihat, akan tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, akan tampak sikap tubuh elegan yang sudah lama dilatih. Sama sekali tak ada noda berguguran mengotori meja kayu atau mengotori bibir.

Namun tetap santai dan khidmat menikmati hidangan.

Bukan sembarang orang. Apa dia berasal dari keluarga ningrat?

Banyak pertanyaan memenuhi benak, tetapi tak kunjung keluar. Menahan diri, tak bagus kepo pada orang asing.

Dan lagi ia masih sedikit mual mengingat penjelasan proses operasi. Shit, apa pria itu tidak dibius ketika dioperasi? Maksudnya .. Ditusuk jarum? Kelopak mata ditusuk?

Bergidik ngeri, perutnya bergejolak mual membayangkan darah bercampur nanah kuning kental menjijikkan keluar dari lubang kelopak yang bengkak.

Minggat napsu makan. Tetapi kalau dibiarkan dibuang, rasanya sayang. Haram hukumnya membuang makanan, apalagi kalau gratis!

Memaksakan diri, pai apel dibelah dua, lalu dipotong kecil-kecil. Setidaknya ia bisa menikmati kue sedikit-sedikit. Garpu menusuk salah satu potongan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

Bulu mata turun.

Aroma potongan _hazelnut_ yang lembut menyebar di dalam rongga mulut dan hinggap di indera penciuman. Kulit pai kuning telur renyah digigit. Manis apel dengan bumbu dan sirup gula melumer di lidah.

Abaikan bayangan operasi. Fokus pada kelezatan cita rasa kue asli buatan tangan yang dipanggang berupa pai yang gurih dan enak sekali.

Samar-samar muncul cita rasa kayu manis semakin lidah mengecap. Batin bertanya-tanya, apakah yang digunakan adalah madu? Bukannya butiran gula tebu.

Hum~

Potongan pai berikutnya bergegas dikulum lagi. Tak ada kata-kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan dengan jelas kelezatan kue tersebut, memanjakan lidah dan semakin dalam rasanya tatkala lidah bergerak menghisap manis apel dan _hazelnut_.

Kedai ini memang salah satu dari sekian rumah makan dan kafe yang terbaik dari daftar kuliner kunjungannya. Ketika teman sekelasnya memberitahu tentang keberadaan kedai, iseng dikunjungi.

 _Croissant_ berisi krim vanili lembut berlapis sirup kacang mente yang pertama kali dipesan. Jatuh hati pada suapan pertama. Terlebih harganya bersahabat dengan kantong remaja.

Pantaslah setiap hari selalu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Terutama pada jam-jam makan siang dan sore menjelang malam.

Semua karena cita rasa kopi dan penganannya sungguh lezat. Pelayannya ramah. Interior dalam pun nyaman dan berkesan hangat walau AC menyala mengalirkan udara sejuk.

Ketika mata dibuka untuk menyuap potongan ketiga, pria di depannya sudah menghabiskan pasta.

Senyum diulas. "Apa Anda sengaja menunda memesan kue?" tanyanya iseng.

"Aku tak berminat pada kudapan manis."

"Eh?" Suapan terhenti. Alis terangkat tak percaya. Tidak tertarik? Yang benar saja. Walau hari ini sengaja gratis? "Anda tidak memesan kue?"

Kopi dihirup khidmat. Sebelah mata melirik remaja cerewet. "Tidak. Aku kemari cuma menikmati kopi." Sebelah tangan dikibas. "Gula itu tak enak."

Entah mengapa kata "cuma" dan "tak enak" berdengung nyaring serba salah di telinga.

Alis menekuk, kepala perak mengerling tak setuju. Sebagai penyuka manis, ia tak habis mengerti dengan orang-orang yang mengaku alergi gula. Semengerikan apa memangnya rasa manis itu? Jelas-jelas enak di lidah.

Tentu saja ia mengonsumsi gula secukupnya. Bukan karena takut gemuk. Banyak makan gula tak masalah, karena gula itu sumber energi, bukan penambah lemak. Toh, dia rajin maraton dan sikat gigi.

Beda cerita apabila tak pernah bergerak dan maunya makan saja. Bisa senasib dengan kakak sepupunya yang hobi makan dan minum alkohol, menderita diabetes.

Nah, alergi gula? Wow! Bahaya rendah gula darah itu!

"Maksudnya Anda tak pernah makan atau minum manis?"

Helai hitam panjang bergoyang saat kepala menggeleng. Kopi sudah diteguk setengah.

"Sedikit."

"Sedikit?" Raut wajah berubah tak suka. "Itu bukan tindak bijak. Anda tahu? Jarang konsumsi gula bisa membuat gula dar–"

"Jika kamu mau berceramah tentang gula darah, maka hentikan. Aku hapal di luar kepala."

Seiji meringis resah, frustasi di mana-mana harus mendengar ocehan gula darah.

Kening mengerut bingung. "Kalau begitu, kenap–"

"Sebab, aku bosan dengan perawatan gula darah." Cangkir diturunkan. "Tolonglah, Nak. Biarkan aku menikmati kopiku dengan tenang tanpa ocehan hipoglikemia."

Hipoglikemia.

Ingatan lama ketika seorang dokter di rumah sakit menceramahi sepupunya tentang bahaya kelebihan gula darah sekaligus kurang gula darah menyerbu keluar.

Ah.

"... Anda penderita gula darah rendah?" tebaknya.

Anggukan gusar menjadi jawaban.

Masih tidak yakin, lirikan mata mengarah ke cangkir kopi.

"Dan masih meminum kopi?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sisa pai ditusuk penuh emosi. Betapa remaja itu kesal sekali pria ini bertindak remeh pada gula darahnya sendiri. Kesehatan sendiri diabaikan? Apa-apaan itu?!

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Buka mulut Anda, Pak."

Sepotong kue pai disodorkan tepat di depan bibir, tubuh anak itu sengaja dicondongkan maju. Seiji mematung.

Aroma renyah kacang dan manis apel membuatnya mual.

"Nak, jangan bergurau." Sebelah tangan mendorong garpu menjauh dari depan wajah.

"Tidak, Pak. Paling tidak selingi kue agar gula darah Anda tidak turun." Ngotot, garpu kembali diarahkan ke depan mulut.

Umumnya, seseorang tidak suka ditegur anak-anak. Apalagi sampai dikuliahi.

Seiji beringsut mundur sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sandaran kursi. "Jangan konyol, Nak." Kukuh menolak.

"Pak, buka mulut Anda. Atau kuambilkan kue lain yang lebih manis dan enak dari ini," ancamnya.

Seiji menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah tengah melihat pemandangan menyedihkan. Karbon dihela pelan-pelan sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Nak. Tidak boleh memaksa yang lebih tua. Belajarlah bersopan santun."

Piring sisa pai digeser ke tengah. Bibir dikerucutkan.

"Aku bukan anak-anak."

Tepat ketika bibir Seiji terbuka hendak membalas, anak kurang ajar itu menyuap masuk pai ke dalam mulutnya.

"Heck–" Punggung tangan menutup mulut. Seiji tersedak karena refleks menelan sebongkah manisan. Buru-buru cangkir kopi diraih, isinya diteguk cepat-cepat tanpa peduli lidah akan terbakar.

Fyuh ...

Mata delima mengerling dan berhenti pada senyum bangga pada paras remaja tersebut. Bangga berhasil membuatnya menelan kue.

Shit, bahkan Seiji tak sempat mengecap rasa kue karena terlampau terkejut. Kopinya juga habis tak bersisa untuk melancarkan tenggorokan yang tersumbat.

Bocah ini ...

Ow, ia baru sadar di jaketnya terjahit nama. Netra delima dipicingkan.

Taka ... Shi ... Natsu ... Me ... Takashi Natsume?

"Bagaimana, Pak? Enak, 'kan? Gula itu tidak jahat, kok," ocehnya bangga.

Seiji cuma meringis. Saku dirogoh, lima lembar tiket dicabut, kemudian dilempar ringan ke atas meja.

"Eh?" Sepasang mata penuh bangga berubah penasaran. Apa ini?

Kepala ditunduk, badan dicondongkan.

 ** _Special Free Coffee and Dessert Standard House._**

Astaga–!

Nyaris berteriak heboh, selembar tiket disambar dan didekatkan ke depan mata. Mengecek kebenaran tiket.

"T-tiket _anniv Standard House_!"

"Dan kamu tahu artinya?" Kuncir rambut dibenarkan.

"Tiket gratis untuk dua orang sekaligus! Boleh pesan apa saja selama satu hari dengan tiket ini!"

Oh, dia tahu banyak. Mungkin sudah diberitakan. Seiji baru kali ini kemari, mana tahu soal itu. Senyum ceria dan mata yang berbinar-binar menarik kedua ujung bibir Seiji.

Tidak ikut tersenyum.

"Anda pengunjung ke seratus?" tanyanya setengah histeris tidak percaya.

Mata menerawang singkat. "Iya."

Senyum ceria menghilang ketika dagu dicubit, dibawa maju dan menengadah akibat faktor tubuh lebih rendah.

Tangan kiri berkacak pinggang. Seiji tersenyum tidak ramah namun elegan. Remaja perak baru menyadari jarak banyak dihapus, tersisa lima cm di antaranya dan pria asing.

Napas hangat saling menerpa wajah.

Yang lebih muda tak mampu menatap mata teman semeja, terhalang poni hitam. Hanya senyum penuh makna yang mampu dilihat pada paras berperban.

"Kamu anak yang tak tahu sopan santun, Natsume-kun. Kukatakan aku paling tidak suka diceramahi yang lebih muda." Tangan kiri bergerak, empat lembar kertas dipungut. Sisa tiket diselipkan ke balik jaket si remaja.

Anak itu tercekat kala matanya mendapati tatap teduh oleh sebelah delima. Dalam dan penuh hasrat.

Jarak kembali digali lebih dekat, bibir nyaris menyentuh telinga kanan.

"Dan kupastikan kamu akan menganggap kita berjodoh dengan menggunakan tiket itu."

Bisikan halus erotik berdengung di telinga kanan, sensasi geli mengundang rona merah pada paras putih tanpa noda. Helai hitam menggelitik kening.

Jemari dilepas dari dagu, tubuh jangkung menjauh dari remaja berambut perak.

Takashi Natsume terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi.

Dan ketika ia sadar, Seiji Matoba sudah hilang.

Meninggalkan lima tiket di tangan dan saku jaketnya.

Seiji tidak pernah bilang ia memberikannya pada Takashi, 'kan?

 ** _XxX_**

 ** _The End_**

 ** _xXx_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Request by Adelia Santi.

Udah, ah. Capek ngetik. Stop sampai sini. Saya bakal makin merasa bersalah pada Seiji.

Fic edisi Kreator Curhat. Penjelasan lengkap, silakan cek di biodata. Kepanjangan kalau di sini. ^^


End file.
